


Sleep Therapy, not according to plan

by mrmurdiarty



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Manipulation, Sleep talking, chillywilly, sugar daddy (kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrmurdiarty/pseuds/mrmurdiarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is locked up in the BSHFTCI and under Dr. Chilton's care. Will starts to feel special</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And another chapter, I decided to make this a long fic. I hope you like it, send more suggestions to my ask box murdiarty.tumblr.com

\- Sleep Therapy, not according to plan

 

Will Graham sat in his cell, head in his hands. He breathed slowly but heavily, feeling nauseous. He'd been in here for long, and every day to come was torture. The one man who refused to let him out, his dear doctor Chilton. The man was formal but twisted, he liked to play with Will's head. Nearly every day Will heard the sound of Chilton's shoes and cane tapping against the floor, every day Will told him he wasn't the Chesapeak Ripper.

And this day was no different, Will thought as he heard Chilton approaching his cell. The doctor looked posh and important, his chin up and posture straight. He leaned into his cane, watching Will.

"Hello, William", he greeted. Will lifted his head and turned it to face Chilton.

"Good afternoon, doctor", Will replied, voice cold.

"How are you today? Do you feel coperative?" Chilton asked, obviously a little irritated. He'd been trying to get inside Will's head, but the younger man was hard as a rock.  
He talked to Chilton when he felt like it, but stayed truthful. Hannibal Lecter is a monster, Will only wants to catch him, the same thing every day.

"I thought we could try something different today. You don't need to talk, just listen and do as I say", Chilton said, raising his free hand slightly.  
Will raised and eyebrow, surprised by the change.

"I can see you still don't sleep well, so I decided to give you a good nap - or atleast the chance to it. Now, I'm going to come to your cell, but you need to lay down quiet, don't try to attack me. This is for your own good, I'm doing this for you. Do you think you could do that, obey?" Chilton asked, voice lower towards the end. He holded his cane knuckles white, a burn in his eyes.

Will looked angry, hiding his surprise. What the Hell? he thought.

"Are you going to hypnotise me, Dr. Chilton? I'm affraid that won't work", Will said mockigly.

Chilton smirked and let out a small laugh, shaking his head.

"No, Will. This is something else than manipulating your little head. I'm just gonna talk to you, then you're gonna sleep. That's all."

Chilton raised his eyebrows and told Will to lie down, then took keys and opened Will's cell door. Will was on his back, eyes open. He watched Chilton walk to his desk and sit on it, crossing his legs. 

"Now, I want you to close your eyes. Keep them closed. Then, put you hands as you like, lie on your back", Chilton instructed, a sudden warmth in his voice.

Will huffed and did as he was told, breath even. He breathed through his nose, keeping his mouth shut.

Chilton watched Will, this young man whose mind was clear but broken. He saw sweat gather on Will's forehead, sensed the stress, nightmares and anger. The doctor was fond of Will, but he couldn't show it properly. No matter how unstable his patient was, he was, for some reason, an angel to Chilton.

"Now, think of something peaceful, a place. Imagine it, all the little details. Maybe a forest near a river. Do you have something on your mind?" Chilton asked. Will opened his mouth to answer, but Chilton spoke before him.  
"I told you not to speak. Just nod." As much as he like hearing the purr and edge of Will's voice, he was to be quiet.  
Chilton saw Will's eyelids move, obviously Will rolled his eyes. Chilton gave a small laugh, enjoying how Will kept being stubborn, no matter what.

"Imagine the place, whatever it is. Then, imagine yourself in it, a part of the scene you have before your eyes, in your mind."

Will did everything, listening the smooth voice of Dr. Chilton. In his mind, Will was at a river. He saw trees around him, but he was standing in the water. He had his jeans and plaid shirt, but no shoes. He stood in the water, listened the birds and saw fishes in the water. That was the most comforting and peaceful place in his mind, a place where he'd been many times before in reality.

Chilton saw Will's breathing light, his chest rising and falling slower. In his dark blue hospital uniform Will looked like a criminal, but his face was undisturbed and still. The tense had disappeared, and now Will looked so young and so innocent Frederick used all his willpower not to touch Will's face.  
His curls were a mess around his head, a rich brown colour against the white sheets.

"Seek a safe spot where you can lie down", Will heard Dr. Chilton's words echoe in his head. He looked around the forest, saw a lonely tree. Will got up from the water, walking to the tree. He lied down under it, closing his eyes. Will heard the water near him, felt the wind blow.

Dr. Chilton continued talking, guiding Will and soothing the man using only words. It didn't take long when Will finally alipped all the way in, falling asleep. Chilton saw his sleep was light.  
He rose from the desk and walked over to Will. He couldn't help but brush Will's cheeck with his thumb, which made Will creak open his mouth a little. A soft sigh escaped from Will's lips, and Chilton imagined angels singing.  
Chilton leaned on Will, watching his face closely. He felt Will's warm breath on his face as he cupped Will's face, his little angel's.

"Frederick", Will whispered in his sleep. Chilton smile and let go, straightening himself. Maybe Will didn't despise him as much as he claimed.


	2. Sleep Therapy, not according to plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton decides to push his sleep therapy more, which is much to Will's confusion and delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we have another chapter! It was suppose to be one-shot, but my friends demanded me to continue it. Please leave comments and kudos, thanks dears :)

The next day Will woke up, finding he had slept over 12 hours straight. His last memory of yesterday was Chilton's blurring voice, the smell of grass and water, and a sleepy line of thought, which Will couldn't remember. He felt ashamed of the fact that he had fallen asleep in Chilton's company, to his soft voice. Will sat up and rubbed his face, combing his fingers through his untamed curls. He hadn't had any nightmares, just the woods and the nearby river, and of course the raven stag. Will thought of thanking Dr. Chilton, but the idea was too embarrassing and a sing of surrender. Chilton may act dominant and try to control Will, but Will wasn't bowing his head to the doctor. How long had Frederick talked to him after he'd fallen asleep? a disgusting thought creeped to his mind. Not long, hopefully.

Will heard a trailer pushed in the corridor, then smelled the obvious odor of bad prison food. Hannibal would surely bring him better food if he asked, but there was no way Will would do that. The guard who had the trailer stopped and gave each inmate their breakfast, and after that the inmates either started to complain about the food or stayed quiet, used to the shit they'd been eating for years.  
When the guard stopped in front of Will's cell, he took a small container of food from the lowest shelf of the trailer. Will cocked his head up, standing up. The guard didn't greet him, but opened the small lid which was used to pass stuff to Will. Will walked over to his cell door and took the container and a spoon from the guard. "Dr. Chilton send this to you, hoping you'd cheer up if you'd eat better", the guard said, annoyed. Will pressed his mouth to a thin line, not saying anything. He putted the Tupperware on his desk and sat on the chair, wondering why would Chilton do something like that. First the sleep, now this. He wasn't a a special case, not really. Even though he was the only one who's head Chilton couldn't get into, he didn't feel special in the Baltimore State Prison For the Criminally Insane. 

He huffed and raised his shoulders, opening the Tupperware. His nostrils flared as the scent of something good. In the container was a dish of rise, asparagus and other vegetables and chicken. He took the spoon and put rise in his mouth, chewing slowly. Oh god, it was so good, Will thought and suffocated a moan. The food was so good, something Hannibal would cook. It surely wasn't from Hannibal, that was something Will knew. He ate in forgiving silence, enjoying finally of something good. He wondered what made Chilton change his approach, but he wasn't complaining, not yet. And as speaking of the Devil, he heard a familiar tap on the floor. "Good morning Will, how did you sleep?" Chilton asked, a smug expression on his face. Will licked the spoon and dropped it into the container. He walked to his cell door and passed to container to Dr. Chilton. "Fine", Will groaned sleepily, "didn't have any nightmares." Chilton smiled and took the empty container. "And I can see you enjoyed your breakfast", he said with a raised eyebrow. "It was too heavy for breakfast, but it was enjoyable", Will answered. "You haven't eaten anything good for a quite some time, so I didn't think you'd care that much", Chilton replied. He waited for a thank-you, but he knew he wouldn't probably get one. Will only huffed. "Where do I owe the pleasure of seeing you so early? Don't you have better things to do than feed me like a pig to a slaughter?" Will asked, obviously prepared for ulterior motive. Chilton's eyes went wide, his expression displeased. "I brought you food because it's good for you and I was hoping to have a conversation with you like grown-ups, but you don't seem to appreciate my effort. I can't let you out of here, but I can make you feel comfortable. I must admit, I'm shocked and hurt of your accusations", Chilton said, raising a hand to his heart. Will rolled his eyes. "I didn't think you'd be so shocked about hearing the truth. I want a better reason than that. You can let me out of here right now if you wanted to. So why, why are you suddenly interested of my well-being?" the younger man asked, anger making his face red. "I can't tell you that, but I have no bad intentions. Just obey and wait. If you feel uncomfortable of these new arrangements, we can stop this. I can make your life here so miserable if I wanted to, but when I'm doing the opposite you are attacking me. You've no reason to feel betrayed by me, William", Chilton said, staring Will to the eye hard. "Don't call me that", Will hissed and stepped near the wall, in front of Chilton. "I don't want anything from you. I won't obey, and you can keep trying if you want. You can't break me this way, you never will." "I think our conversation is over", Chilton said, voice ice cold. He was the one who felt betrayed. He wouldn't stop treating Will better, but at some point he would stop if Will wouldn't appreciate his effort. He wasn't trying to break Will, but to get him more open and gain his trust. Chilton had other intentions for Will, but he couldn't tell them, not yet. His attraction towards Will was strong but well hidden, and he hoped that some day Will would feel the same. "No it's not. Tell me the truth, now", Will groaned. "Yes, it is. I'm sorry Will, but I'll see you again after you've calmed down", Chilton said, turning his back to Will and walking away. Will came near the wall and punched it, screaming. "Tell me what do you want! Talk to me, you despicable rat, who claims to be a man", Will yelled, his voice echoing in the corridor. Chilton frowned and groaned quietly. This was not the reaction he was hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was super short because I didn't have the time to write a properly long fic. Pardon my spelling mistakes and poor English, it isn't my first language


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will can't stay mad at Chilton for long, but will that bring a whole new perspective to everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this in a train, apologises for the mistakes. Thanks for your kudos, comments are also welcome!

Two days. It had been two days since Will had seen Dr. Chilton. After their argument the doctor seemed to hold onto his anger for long, though two days were just a blink of an eye to the doctor but an eternity to Will. Will lacked stimulants, still. He received better food than the others, and he'd started to suspect Chilton was the one who prepared his meals.

Sleeping was still a problem, and often Will woke up hearing Chilton's voice echoe in his head. The nightmares still stayed, but sometimes when Will reached out to touch the raven stag, he saw Chilton on the other side of the animal. Two nights, many awokenings and as many nightmares at the same night. Why was Chilton in his dreams, that was something which puzzled Will. Earlier, he'd seen Hannibal Lecter, looking like a wendigo or normal. 

Will huffed and sat on his bunk bed like every day, hoping to see Chilton today - reasons unknown to himself, too. He didn't miss the oddly caring doctor, but the ghost of his voice was more displeasing than the man himself.

Lost in his thought, Will missed Chilton's steps in the corridor. When Will realised Chilton was standing in front of his cell, the younger man flinched and gasped, turning his head, surprised. Dr. Chilton seemed pleased, smiling slightly.

"Good afternoon, Will. How have you been?" The doctor asked. His voice was normal but soft.

Will stared at the doctor. "Fine, having nightmares like usually", he answered voice raspy. He was tired.

"So the better quality of the food isn't helping?" Chilton asked, raising his brow. The man stood like a statue.

Will shook his head. "No, not really."

"Then, may I suggest the method I used the night before you verbally attacked me and spouted false accusations?" The doctor asked, hardness in his voice. Will nodded slowly.

"It doesn't mean I think differently of you", Will said quickly, blushing lightly. Chilton nodded.

"Not yet, maybe", the dictor said and left with that, wearing an impish smirk.

\--

When they shut the lights, Will layed in his bed and waited, waited for Dr. Chilton. He seemed like a damsell in distress, but brushed the thought away. He wasn't helpless! Will kept saying to himself.

Will's waiting was rewarder with that oh so familiar tap against the floor. Will swallowed hard.

"Good evening Will, I hope I'm not disturbing you", Chilton said formally, opening the cell door and entering. Will ignored the words.

"Now, do as I told you last time. Close your eyes", the doctor said. Will sighed and closed his eyes, trying to get comfortable. Chilton sat on Will's desk.

"Imagine a scene full of blue, like the sky. You need to use your own imagination. Are there clouds in the sky?"

Will opened his mind and thought of the sky and some clear clouds.

"Now, where would you be? Watching the sky from the ground or floating in the sky? Either way, you are safe. The clouds are clear and smooth, the weather is nice."

Will imagined he was on the ground, in the forest near the river he was before. There was only a light breeze of wind, the clouds floating towards something far.

"Focus on the clouds and to the sky, focus on the safe feeling. What colour is the sky? It must be bright blue, clear and beautiful. There's nothing bad around you. Only safety."

Will tried to relax as Chilton kept talking. They both forgot the time completely, Chilton watching Will relax and go almost still, near sleep. Chilton talked, quiet as a whisper, coming off from the desk and walking towards Will. The doctor kept talking with a smooth voice as he touched Will's face, his stubble.

"Maybe the clouds come lower, low enough to make fog around you. But don't be affraid, the fog will take care of you and protect you. You must be an angel to deserve that, soft clouds around you like a warm blanket at home", Chilton said and brushed Will's face, who opened his mouth to inhale. Chilton's thumb moved just above Will's upper lip.

"You are precious", Chilton whispered and retrieved his hand, feeling guilty. He hadn't done anything wrong, but if Will was awake he wouldn't let Chilton touch him like this. That was a shame, really.


End file.
